High speed communication between two printed circuit cards over an interconnection device with a dense array of contacts may result in cross-talk between communication channels within the interconnection device and a resulting degradation of signal integrity. In addition to cross-talk between communication channels, high speed communication across an interconnection device may generate undesirable levels of noise. Reduction of cross-talk and noise while at the same time maintaining a dense array of contacts within an interconnection device is often a design goal.